Eyes of Stone
by ShadowRide1313
Summary: Its a story, you really want it to be spoiled?... -.-


Shadow: FINALLY! This is a challenge that Im doing for this fourm I joined, Imaginclan, hope yall enjoy. :3

* * *

Past:

Spottedpaw, the newist apprentice in Solarclan, sped through the woods at top speeds. Her new wounds spilling blood. She knew that she wanted her mentor, Dragontail, to pay attention to her, insted of her mom, but this isnt what she ment. Dragontail and her mother, Iceflame, had hit it off when she first became an apprentice, a few moons ago, but even though most would think thats good, it wasnt. All Dragontail did durning their "training" was ask about her mom. "What kind of prey does she like" or "Who does she trust most in the clan" and sometimes, out of jealousy, "How come she goes out of the camp with lionfur all the time?"

Of course Spottedpaw would answer him, but that just made it seem like it was ok for him to just abandon training for her mom.

Then, things started getting worse.

Dragontail and Spottedpaw went out for a training, but this wasnt like most days. Dragontail was going on about how her mom had the nerve to hiss at him for asking if they could share. But then he went silent and looked at Spottedpaw.

All of the sudden, he attacked her, claw out, ripping chuncks of fur off her.

"You are the closest thing to your mother to hurt, and I love her to much to hurt her, so you'll have to do," He would hiss, everytime he attacked her. Spottedpaw had tried to run away in fear, back to her clan, but she was no match for Dragontail. He was to powerful, plus he had never trained her to fight.

She spent hours out there getting beaten and each time he struck her, her heart closed up alittle more. Finally he let her go, and looked down at the bloody apprentice.

"Good training," He sneered,"Go wash off, and you will not tell anyone about this, or you'll be the next one to die in this clan."

Spottedpaw had run for her life, to get to the river and wash her self off. She had tried to get any good thoughts in her head, but she had forgoten all of them the first time he had hit her. But Dragontail wasnt done with Spottedpaw, yet, he would only take her out to train when Iceflame and he had gotten into an arguement or when another male had talked with her mom.

The beatings only got worse as time went on, to. They would get infected because she would never go see the Featherspirit, the med. cat, unless another clan and Solarclan had just battled. Only then would she go, her wounds could have been from an attacking cat.

Spottedpaw then became cold and distant, from her mother, from her friends, and even from her sister, Snowpaw.

Snowpaw was a white she-cat with ginger-speckled fur, and green eyes. She was a very wise cat, for being only an apprentice. She could figure out everything that Spottedpaw was thinking, before she started to close her feelings. When he sister had shut her out, she didnt know what to think. At first, Snowpaw was shocked that Spottedpaw was so cold, but then she started to wonder why. She would keep asking her sister, but she would never tell, and it just made her think more.

* * *

Present:

Snowpaw's P.O.V

It was time for my our, my sister's and mine, worrior cerimony. Well, it was a day before. Ashstar, our leader, had told us yesterday that we had gone through enough training. My sister seemed to darken slightly when he said that.

"Thanks!" I purred, happily.

"Thank you..." Spottedpaw mewed, quietly. She got up and stalked out of the den.

I followed her, but ended up running into her infront of the den. She was staring at her mentor and our mom, argueing, fear shown in her eyes for just a moment.

"Spottedpaw?... Whats wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing..." She said, flicking her tail.

I was always jealious of how pretty my sister was. Pure white fur, with brown spot, and gleaming yellow eyes. She had a look to her that no other cat in the clan had. That no cat in **_any_** of the clans had.

"Whats wrong?" I insisted.

"Nothing!" She meowed, louder this time.

I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and started to drag her out of the camp. when I was sure no one else was aroudn to hear, I stopped and dropped my sister. She hissed at me, coldly, and got up.

"No one is here. Now tell me." I said.

"Nothing," she said again.

"Fine..." I trusted my sister, so I smiled. "Why dont we go hunting?"

"Uh ok..."

She looked as if she didnt want to, but then made it to where I couldnt tell, so we set off.

Im not wanting to be mean about my sister, but she was terrible... She was so loud. We couldnt catch a single peice of prey because she was so loud. It was like she was never even trained to hunt! Wait...

"Spottedpaw. What is going on? Its like you had never hunted before..." I said.

Spottedpaw stopped, I had her caught and she knew it.

"Its because I havent..." She mewed quietly.

"Hasnt Dragontail taken you out before?"

"No... He's been... been..." she started bawling.

"Sister, calm down." I said, putting a tail on her shoulder to calm her down.

"He's... He's been attacking me... He has been taking his anger from mom out on me..." I wasnt sure I had heard right.

"What?!" I yowled, "We are telling Ashstar right now!"

"Wait! Dragontail said that he would kill me if I told anyone!" Spottedpaw said, sealing her self back in after the sentence.

"THen we'll tell him something else if he sees us."

Then I started running, Spottedpaw on my heels, to the camp, and into Ashstar's den, before anyone could see us.

"Ashstar!" I yowled as I entered his den.

Ashstar looked up, startled, from a bird he had picked from the kill pile. "Snowpaw? Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Dragontail, thats whats wrong!" I hissed quietly,"Did you know he has been beating up on my sister ever since him and Iceflame have been getting into arguements?!"

"What do you mean?..." Ashstar asked.

"Show him, Spottedpaw."

My sister stepped foward and showed him the several wounds she had been giving, and told him about how she never got training and how he threatened her.

"Do not worry. I will take care of him. But... You must know, since you havent had correct training, you will not be able to become a worrior, tomorrow."

Spottedpaw nodded and I stepped up. "I do not want to be a worrior, yet, if my sister isnt."

Ashstar gave a soft smile to spottedpaw and me. "Then your worrior cerimonys will both be moved back. And do not, worry, Ill assign you a new mentor, Spottedpaw."

"Yes, thank you." She said.

Ashstar walked out of his den and into a tall tree stump.

"**Cats of Solarclan, I invite you to gather before me infront of the tall stump!**" He yowled. All the cats gathered quickly. He motioned for spottedpaw to sit next to him.

"This cat has had wrong doing done to her since she became an apprentice. By a cat she trusted in the clan!" Gasps were heard around the camp. "And this cat was her mentor, Dragontail! You have accused of harming a cat from you own clan and threats against her. Do you have anything to say before punishment is given?" Ashstar said.

Dragontail was staring angrily at Spottedpaw and he stalked forward. "Yes, one thing..." He said calmly, then lunged at spottedpaw, pushing her off the stump and pinning her to the ground, "You'll die before I go!"

Askstar rammed into the murderous cat and spat at him, "**LEAVE THIS CAMP! NEVER RETURN! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS CLAN AND I WIL NOT HAVE YOU MURDER ANOTHER CAT!"**

Dragontail flicked his tail, fur fluffing out.

"You heard him," Came the icy voiced of Iceflame, "Before i kill you for harming my kit."

Dragontail spat at everyone and ran out the entrance of the camp, never to be seen again.

All the cats sat quietly. All to shocked to say anything, so ashstar got back onto his stump.

"I have desided whom her new mentor will be. It must be someone who I know will help Spottedpaw get over this tramma, and will care for be like a mentor whould. Spottedpaw's new mentor will be Dawnshadow. I trust you will do your very best with her." Ashstar said.

Dawnshadow stepped out of the group of cats. He was the newist worrior, the kindest too. He had a mix or orange, red, yellow, and white fur that made him seem like the rising sun, and black, black eyes, hence the shadow part of his name. He smiled widely at Spottedpaw who gave him a shy smile in return. They touched noses and sat together.

"Thank you, Dawnshadow, and do not worry, Spottedpaw, you will not be harmed by Dragontail again." Ashstar said.

Spottedpaw nodded and I smiled at my sister. Everything was going to be ok.

* * *

Future:

Spottedpaw and Snowpaw had grown finished their apprenticeship and had gotten their worrior names, Spottedfur and Snowfeather. And both had also gotten mates. Spottedfur had grown out of her shell and grown to love her mentor, Dawnshadow. They had been kits together, him a few moons older then her. He had been the light in her life, after Dragontail had taken everything from her, and he had loved her since the begining, though she never new. He asked her to be his mate and they had 2 kits.

Snowfeather had mated Silverstorm. A Silver gray cat, with white paws, and and white eyes, though he isnt blind. he was Dawnshadow's best friend and since Spottedfur and him were always hanging out, Snowfeather and Silverstorm started talking. They started to like each other, and eventually, they fell in love and had three kits.

Dawnshadow became deputy and leader after a while, Silverstorm as his deputy and the clan lived happily after that.

* * *

So, how'd yall like it? :3


End file.
